CODEX ENTRIES
by Darman Sejuk
Summary: This Story will contain the codex entries for 'The Cabal' story and any later stories based off of this AU.
1. Coalition of Mages

-CODEX ENTRY 01-

Coalition of Mages- Based loosely on the Consilii used by the mages at the beginning of the 21st century the Coalition of Mages was formed as the result of an attack by the Seers of the Throne in 2054. The Seers used misdirection to frame the different Orders for the attacks to break any alliance that stood between the Orders. While the main meetings between the Orders' upper echelons became next to impossible the smaller cabals that existed spread around the globe used the trust they had built to study the facts and discover the truth of the attacks.

Before the truth could be passed onto the Arch mages of the five Orders the Seers managed to stage several devastating raids on the sanctums of the Orders resulting in the deaths of thousands of mages including the leaders, the theft of many of the powerful relics that each order used in both everyday rituals and in the times of war.

When the cabals that had either been spared the attacks or had been investigating the truth found out that their orders had been effectively destroyed further panic began to grow. While most mages began to lose home several cabals that had a history of working together came together to both retain any of the history of their orders and to employ defenses against the Seers.

2 years after the event that came to be known as the 'Fall of the Orders' the surviving members had amassed enough mana from the lay lines that intersected their Sanctums to utilize a ritual that had not been seen since the times of Atlantis. A spell to provide the identities of every member of the Seers, this spell had been banned long ago from the fear that this spell could lead to a paradox of global proportions.

While that fallout of the spell wasn't noticeable on a level that the sleepers would notice, the awakened watched as the universe around them flexed as if to strike them down.

When they checked the results of the spell they were overjoyed to discover that they could locate and mage belonging to the Seers of the Throne but also any sites where the Seers used their magic to hide. With this knowledge the Mages of the Orders began a systematic sweep of safe house and fortress that the Seers called home.

Over the next two years the Seers were driven out or downright destroyed. Unfortunately the retaliation came too late. Many of the relics and tome of the past that held the mysteries of their orders that hadn't been useful to the Seers had been destroyed. While many mages wept over the loss of all the knowledge, The Guardians of the Veil started striking any target that could be a Seers safe house in hopes of restoring their lost honor from their orders failure to protect the accumulated knowledge of all five orders.

When the war finally ended with the final fortress destroyed, the different orders knew that they need a new level of cooperation and trust for this to never happen again, less they lose and their orders are wiped from existence.

As the time for rebuilding began most of the Mysterium mages started collecting any and all of the history that was left to the orders. As added insurance to prevent and lost in the future the Free Council Dedicated what would later be known as the largest Lorehouse in history to the Protection and restoration of any and all knowledge. To this day the Lore house is staffed by a cabal specifically dedicated to safety of the knowledge. Their dedication has earned them a special honor for setting aside the ideals of just one order to protect all.

With the assurance that they could be able to restore some of their lost tomes the surviving leaders of the five orders decided that to ensure future safety they decided to form a new Consilii that would be based around better cooperation between the Mages, thus leading to the formation of the ' Coalition of Mages'


	2. Tome of the Mages

-CODEX ENTRY 02-

Tome of the Mages- To the Asari, The Tome of the Mages is the second most important thing to the Republic besides the hidden Prothean Archive. The Tome was originally created to document the interaction and similarities between the Asari people and the mages that had traveled to Thessia. After the portal that bridged the two worlds disappeared the Asari who had taken human bond mates started writing stories about the exploits and lives that whey shared in their short time together. Other portions of the Tome document the experimentation and development of new rotes that combined the Asari's biotic mastery and the Mages ability to manipulate the forces around them.

As the years passed by after the portal vanished the Asari realized that they would need to start to search out their lost lies. Knowing that neither of their species had the potential for space travel yet the Asari of the time made copies and stored them away so future generations could fill in new parts for the Tomes when they rediscovered their lost half.


End file.
